The Phantom
The Phantom is a local legend on Spherus Magna. Biography Ahpolki Inika's Continuity The origins of The Phantom are rather murky. Some say that he originated from the Sand Tribe, yet most versions of his legend don't indicate that he possessed the stinger-tails the Vorox are known for. Another take on the tale is that he was one of the higher ranking Skrall, noting the lack of the Soldier-class's trademark hunchbacks. One claims that he is a survivor of the Dream Plague, discarding his affiliation with the Iron Tribe. Many more takes claim him to be a member of one of the other five Tribes. Regardless of the variations, all of them agree on one thing: He left his Tribe and pursued the life of a freelance bounty hunter. He would offer his services to anyone, in exchange for a payment of some form. When the Core War began, it was said that he saw this as an opportunity to make himself rich. He started selling himself to the highest bidder, occasionally robbing the warring factions of the spoils of the conflict. While many of the Element Lords were willing to hire him on occasion, they were all wary of him due to his freelance lifestyle. They started out by sending one of their soldiers with him to keep an eye on the bounty hunter, but they always somehow managed to disappear while under his care. Even when offered a bonus for bringing them back alive, the accompanying troops still suffered some type of unfortunate fate. While he would often blame the conflict for their deaths, his employers suspected otherwise. Eventually, his own greed got the best of him. How, though, varies between tale. Some claim that he was among the soldiers that captured the Energized Protodermis Spring for the Fire Tribe, and was flung into it when the cavern was rocked by The Shattering. Others claim that he died trying to pillage one of the Tribes' couriers, felled by an arrow into his heart. A few claim that he was approached by a cloaked figure, offering to grant him the power to make his own fortunes. Whatever the case, he would vanish without a trace and fade into obscurity for a time. There have instances of him appearing on both Bota Magna and Bara Magna sometime after The Shattering. Many recount being attacked by a wraith of some form, whose possessed Sand as skin. His armor was red-and-black, with hints of silver and grey. He would often rob the victim, yet spare their lives. Though these attacks were scarce and few, it was enough to warren a legend, as well as numerous tales at the campfire. When Spherus Magna was reformed, these assaults ceased. If The Phantom truly did exist, than chances are that he was stripped of his powers by the wave of Life-Energy unleashed by Mata Nui. Many debate the legitimacy of this legend to this day. While many believe his attacks on the Great Barren to be the Element Lord of Sand, there aren't any solid answers towards the ones in the Great Jungle. Skullheadsoldier's Continuity The Phantom has existed since the beginning of Spherus Magna. After a battle he had defending his village from an unknown army the Shattering happened. After the Shattering he went off on his own, fighting for whoever could afford him. He later found Virus and fought him. In the middle of the fight, he opened up a portal and trapped Virus inside another dimension. Afterwards The Phantom disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Abilities and Traits The thing that makes him infamous is his greed. He would often sell himself to the highest bidder, and would just as likely rob them blind. He never liked to work with others, as he often believed that it ment that he'd have to split the pay with them. Given how many of his "partners" tended to disappear, it is likely he killed them all for this reason. He also had a tendency to disobey orders, another reason the Element Lords didn't trust him. The legends claim that upon his transformation, he developed the ability to turn his body into sand (much like the Dark Hunter Devastator). He was also said to be able to fire blasts of energy, as well as teleport around the area. One legend claims that he could even open dimensional gates, though at the cost of a portion of his life-force. Mask and Tools As a native of Spherus Magna, he is incapable of using the Kanohi Masks of the Matoran Universe. He is said to carry a single-handed sword, and two Thornax launchers mounted under his arms. Appearances * TWB... Trivia * TWB... Category:Glatorian Category:Myths